With fast progress of wireless communication technology, wireless communication products have been widely used in our daily life. The radio frequency device is one of most important devices for wireless communication products.
Development time of the wireless communication product can be saved by modular design of the radio frequency device. Original Design Manufacturers can purchase appropriate radio frequency module according to requirement to achieve characteristics of the new wireless communication product. However, the functionalities of the wireless communication product are becoming more and more diversified, and the sizes of the wireless communication product are becoming smaller and smaller. Thus, when the radio frequency module with an antenna is disposed on the circuit board or within the wireless communication product, the resonance frequency and the impedance of the antenna may be shifted and cause poor communication quality.
For avoiding the above problems, the manufacturer of the radio frequency module must adjust the resonance frequency and the impedance of each antenna respectively according to the structural or electrical variations of each wireless communication products. Thus, when the radio frequency module is disposed within the wireless communication product, good performance of the radio frequency module can be still achieved. However, since each radio frequency module needs to be fine-tuned to meet the requirements of specific wireless product, the manufacturing cost and the lead time of the radio frequency module and the wireless communication product will be increased.